Mientras estemos en el refugio
by Caroline Heiwajima
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si estás con aquella persona que jamás creerías "amar"? Un tiempo en el refugio que los acercará un poco más de lo debido en su travesía.


**_Etapa Uno: Al anochecer ~ En el refugio._**  
**_Mahiro x Yoshino._**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado después de aquel acontecimiento? Ninguno de los dos sabe, sólo hay una cosa que les hace seguir adelante, ¿cazar al cazador? Asesinar a alguien por el simple hecho de matar a alguien "importante" para él. Pasar por pueblos derrumbándose antes sus ojos por aquella enfermedad, por esa epidemia incorregible. Personas que poco a poco se van convirtiendo en metal sólido. ¡Qué terrible! Día a día ver aquellas consecuencias gracias a esas frutas que nacían por todo el país.

—Parece que nos tendremos que quedar por un momento en este lugar.—comentó el rubio mientras impaciente entraba a la morada. ¿Quedarse en ese lugar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Se observó al rubio poner sus manos detrás de su nuca volteando a ver a su acompañante.—¿Qué?—le miró de arriba—abajo, cerró sus ojos y le dio la espalda.—Nadie se dará cuenta.—estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo fue detenida por el de ojos verde.—¿Huh?—éste fruncía el ceño para abrir la puerta, ya que el rubio estaba forzando ésta para cerrarla. Segundos después de tanto esfuerzo, se abrió por completo la puerta haciendo que casi cayera Yoshino, haciendo que a Mahiro le importara... Nada.

—Discúlpenos.—hizo una pequeña reverencia para después entrar a la choza quitándose sus zapatos. Al entrar, no encontró al rubio en ninguna parte, tanto en la sala como en la cocina, por lo tanto...—Mahi...—ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras abría de par en par la puerta.—¿Qué estás... Olvídalo, iré a preparar algo para comer.—soltó un suspiro mientras se daba la media vuelta. Ver a su amigo de esa forma era algo típico en esos días, ¿quién no quisiera tener una buena ducha después de varios días de estar de un lado a otro? Bueno, por lo menos se lo merecían los dos. La cocina algo pequeña, pero cómoda para el de ojos verde. Consigo llevó aquel muñequito que ocupaban para comunicarse con la maga más poderosa del clan Kusaribe; Hakaze Kusaribe que se encontraba en el otro lado del mundo.—¿Hakaze?—preguntó mientras sacaba algunos alimentos de su mochila que se encontraba en la sala. Sin obtener respuesta de la maga, decidió dejar al muñequito en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la misma sala. Dede de estar durmiendo. Pensaba para sí mientras con un ligero desgano se encaminaba a la cocina con verduras en mano.

Buscando de un lado a otro recipientes o alguna otra cosa para poner las verduras. Hacer sopa de verduras era algo que ya estaban acostumbrados a comer. Hervir éstas en una olla y una pequeña flama, no era lo suficiente para... Soltó un suspiro. Un algo le hizo voltear a los sillones de la sala, ¿ansias? Pero ansias ¿de qué? Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, haciendo que abriera cómo platos sus ojos.

—Ma... ¡Mahiro!—tragó con rapidez saliva, casi se ahogó en ese momento. El rubio llevaba una toalla encima de su húmedo cabello, se le podía ver solamente con un short puesto. ¿No tendrá frío? Frunció un poco su ceño mientras le miraba nuevamente, pero estaba con más detenimiento. Latido. ¿Huh? Pero qué mierda... ¿Por qué se sorprendió el verlo así? Hacia unos momentos lo había visto 'desnudo', ¿por qué en ese momento...?

—Yoshino.—escuchó el chasquear de los dedos del rubio. ¿Acaso se había perdido en su mundo? Su voz seria pero calmada de él, le habían hecho despertar. Había caminado sin saberlo, estaba parado enfrente de Mahiro, tocándole su hombro, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad que emanaba su piel.—¿Yoshino?—escuchó nuevamente su nombre. Se alejó rápidamente al sentir la respiración del rubio cerca de su cuello.

—Yo...—vacilaba. Agachó su cabeza y rascó un poco su mejilla en señal de nerviosismo. Estaba temblando, ¿por qué? Se puso a las vivas: se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con pasos largos y rápidos.—¿Por qué...?—llevó sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo. La seriedad, y la percepción que tenía, se esfumaron por completo; tranquilidad y serenidad que invadían su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tan de repente actuaba de esa forma?

—Sería una buena idea el de preparar algo tibio.—en la sala se escuchaba su voz calmada. ¿Huh? ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? Recordó el acontecimiento anterior. Llevó una mano a su mentón, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Por qué tan de repente esa forma de actuar? Él nunca ha sido así, siempre alejado y manteniendo su porte serio pero inocente. Demasiados pensamientos hacían que su hambre se fuera al vacío. Se mordió su labio inferior un poco.

Un chocolate caliente llegó a la mesa junto con un plato de sopa de verduras realmente caliente. Cucharas y a ¡comer se ha dicho! El vapor salir de los alimentos abarcaban con dificultad el área en donde se encontraban ellos. Una guerra de miradas, unos con ganas de burlarse otro con desviar la mirada. Las respiraciones de ellos se combinaban con el vapor, empañándose los vidrios con lentitud. El primero en dar el paso, fue el rubio agarrando su cuchara y sumergiéndola en el plato, sacándola sin quitar su mirada de encima y llevándola con precisión a su boca, soplando un poco la comida de su cuchara y al final, meter la cuchara a su boca saboreando cada segundo de esa cucharada.

—¿Huh?—el rubio miró con desprecio al castaño, pero pronto las risas no se hicieron esperar. ¿Guerra de miradas sin ningún propósito? Valía, estar en un lugar lejano de la tecnología, se tenían que divertir con algo, ¿no? Los minutos pasaban con rapidez, haciendo que el atardecer naciera rápidamente y el frío invadiera la casa.—Iré a ponerme lo demás.—Mahiro se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a la habitación donde había dejado su demás ropa, dejando a un ¿ansioso o nervioso Yoshino? Pasaron los minutos y el castaño se estaba desesperando ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?—Listo.—suspirando un poco y volviéndose a sentar. 10 minutos pasaron y ¿el castaño seguía en la misma posición? Aburrido. Agarró la taza de chocolate caliente, sólo había una.—¿Huh? ¿Acaso no tomarás?—preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de aquel chocolate. ¿Lo habrá calentado? Estar alrededor de media hora y sin entibiarse, se hacía raro aquello. Yoshino negó con su cabeza desviando la mirada del rubio.—Como quieras.—suspiró y tomó otro trago.

—¿Eh?—observó como el mayor de los Fuwa se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a él, sentándose a un lado.—¿Mahiro?—preguntó desconcertado. El rubio tomó de su mentón.—Mah...—interrumpido por una conexión entre los labios del rubio y él. Pasar el líquido caliente de boca a boca, instintivamente tuvo que tomar éste. Quería separarse, pero la sorpresa del acto no lo permitía. Una conexión que no duró más de 30 segundos, tenían que separarse.—¿Qué...?—limpió las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por sus labios.—¿Qué estás haciendo tan de repente?—preguntó algo molesto.

—Se nota que fue tu primer beso.—su tono de voz suave y seria. ¿Se había burlado de esa forma de hablar? Tomó otro trago del chocolate.

—De... de eso no estamos hablando.—se sonrojó un poco. ¿Se sonrojó por un simple comentario de parte de él? Bajó su mirada y chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia. Ahora ¿le daba vergüenza mirarlo? Sintió como el otro tocaba su cabello libremente; sin permiso, se estremeció un poco y rápidamente alejó con brusquedad la mano del rubio. ¿Nunca actuó de esa forma delante de Aika...? Pero...—Yo...—pero ¿por qué con Mahiro se ponía de esa forma? No, no lo aceptaba y jamás lo aceptaría, es u E. ¿Por qué se tenía que comportar así delante de un hombre? No tenía sentido para él.—Gracias por recordármelo.—se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió a la cocina para "preparar más de chocolate caliente." Su corazón estaba al cien y con tan sólo darle un beso rápido y tocarle su cabello, ¿en serio que era muy inocente? O ¿más bien era que jamás un hombre le había hecho algo parecido? Cualquiera era aceptable, sin embargo, el castaño se dejó llevar por la primera. Salió de la cocina cabizbajo con un pequeño sonrojamiento en sus mejillas, haciéndolas sentir un poco tibias.

—Pensé que habías ido por más chocolate.—no obtuvo contestación alguna. Aquello le extrañó un poco al rubio. Observaba como el castaño se retiraba de la sala, sin pensárselo más, el rubio de paró agarrando el brazo de Yoshino—¡Hey! ¡Contéstame!—Yoshino dejó su peso caer al sentir aquel agarre de su brazo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Gracias a la gravedad, los dos cayeron al suelo; uno, por dejar caer su peso y otro, por distraído.

La noche estaba cayendo en aquel lugar...

* * *

Bueno, estaba pensando en publicar este fic hacía tiempo, y bueno, como lo tengo completo, pondré el otro capítulo la siguiente vez que pueda y me dejen sus hermosos reviews de que quieren la siguiente parte (?)

Como dije anteriormente: Me gustan las sandías, así que no me pueden golpear con esa fruta (? Muajaja.


End file.
